Resident Evil: Bleak Future
by Kubastank
Summary: In a dark future a small resistence fights against the forces of Umbrella MY FIRST FIC
1. Prolouge

_**Author's Note: Some people have complained that Umbrella has been fully destroyed by Resident Evil 4, but if you have played through the whole game, they would have discovered that Umbrella is rebuilding itself. So my story is about the future when Umbrella was restored. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE RESIDENT EVIL NAME, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS _**

_**PROLOUGE **_

In a dark room, filled with monitors, sit five men; they've been there for two days, without any rest. Nothing has happened on the blank monitors, but they don't care they're just happy to be alive, although that isn't something to be proud of when you live in a future where almost everyone you know is dead and Umbrella rules all.

In 2008, Umbrella was finially restored and that's when it all began. The leader of Umbrella became the President of the U.S. Most of the S.T.A.R.S members were supposedly eliminated those included Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. Then the U.S. raged wars against Asia and Europe with their newly advanced B.O.W.s. In 2010 the countries surrendered at the United Nations, only to be destroyed with a Nuclear Bomb. 70 percent of the world's population was killed on November 14, 2010. Now a small resistance led by Leon Kennedy, Barry Burton, Billy Coen, and Claire Redfield fights to restore peace to the shattered world. With their small army they rage a war against Umbrella and its horrors.


	2. The battle

The wind blew through Jacobs hair, his black cape flowing beside his black hair, his Wakazishi swords clanking against his two .357 magnums, his sawed off Shotgun slung on his back. He stared into the dark sky with his blue eyes, that dark polluted sky. He couldn't believed he had helped that freak Morpheus make this future, so many had died all because of him, now he and his friends were forced to hide in this rat-hole hiding from the forces of Umbrella. Always fighting, moving from base to base. And for what, there was almost no hope for a new world in this age. A muscular hand on his shoulder brought him out of his dream, and back to reality.

"Hey" said Barry in his deep voice, "you ready to go, we can't keep those drones waiting. "

"Yeh," Jacob replied "are we ready"

"ARE WE READY?" asked Barry, "we're all equipped with the high powered JK-87 assault rifles, with mercury tipped rounds, we have six assault helicopters, two ground units consisting of 70 men each, and three warthog jeeps each one armed with a belt powered G-467 turret gun and a 454 Bazooka, so you wanna ask me if we're ready again?"

"No thanks" Jacob said with a smile. He wasn't worried, knowing that the men all had their JK-87s. The JK-87 is a high powered assault rifle about the size of a modern day MP-5. It is made of black stainless steel, and uses a circular clip similar to the one of a Tommy gun. It can hold 140 mercury tipped rounds that can pierce through 4 inch thick armor. It has a slot on the bottom of its barrel so a combat knife can be attached for close combat use. It is probably one of the best weapons a man can have in this day and age.

WOOOOOOSH the blades of the helicopters started to spin, and Leon shouted over the noise to hurry up, and with a nod, they both went their ways, Barry going toward one of the warthogs and jumping to a gun, and Jacob to a helicopter and into one of the worn out leather seats, plopping next to his friend Gabriel their swords clanking together.

"Hey" he said through the scarf he wore around his mouth "you ready, I hear there are three tyrants in this battle."

"Yeah" replied Jacob. "I've dealt with them before, plus with these new shotguns Barry made they should be a snap" He said pointing to his shotguns

"Alright" Gabe said, his voice seeming less stressed. "I just hope you're right"

"Okay" said Radik the pilot, his long bangs coming out of the black helmet he wore on his head. "Billy says, I should drop you two down near the Tyrants, while the others clear out the drones on the front lines."

"Alright" said Gabe "what Billy Says goes"

"You are such a suck up" remarked Jacob

"GOD SHUT UP FUCKERS I'M TRYING TO FLY!" yelled Radik, causing the other two men to shrink in their seats. In a matter of minutes the chopper hovered over a large brown field covered in rusting metal and craters of bodies.

"Alright, Talons go" Radik shouted. On word, the two men jumped out the open sides of the plane, and begin to fly down to the ground at 100 mph. the wind blowing around them, causing their eyes to water. When they were about 100 ft. from the ground they ejected their parachutes, and began to slow down. Gabe eyed the field; well it was more or less an open space than a field. It was all dirt and mountains, not a sign of wildlife or forest anywhere; Mountains could be seen farther away, their shadow looming over the empty field. The ground was hard and dusty, and many cracks and craters could be seen. Suddenly, Gabe saw a large figure crashing across the plain, kicking up dust from the hard ground with every step.

"Tyrant straight ahead" he yelled

"I GOT HIM" Jacob yelled confidently unsheathing his swords, he landed on the bulging Tyrants back, impaling its shoulders with the blades. With a roar, the Tyrant let out a huge cry, and began to shake violently, desperately trying to get Jacob off but with no effect. Jacob set his boots on the hilt of the swords, stood up and drew his shotgun. Setting the barrel of his shotgun against the Tyrants head, he squeezed the trigger, and the Tyrants head exploded in a gush of carnage and gore. Its body fell to the ground with a large thump, spreading dust and dirt everywhere. Quickly withdrawing his swords, Jacob watched Gabe, cut of the legs of a Tyrant with lightning speed, and then impale its skull as it fell to the ground, pinning it down, the Tyrants gushing blood mixing with the dirt. As Gabe wiped the thick blood off his sword, he saw Jacob walking towards him, and then starting to run. Gabe turned around with a puzzled look, and saw a tyrant looming over him. It's lipless mouth exposing its yellow teeth forming an evil smile. But the Tyrants smile of death, soon turned into a look of shock if you could call it that. Gabe began to scream, his black hair turning pale white, his eyes shining crimson red, and his muscles bulging. Jacob watched in shock as Gabe ripped the arm off the Tyrant, causing it too let out a blood curling scream. Gabe them leaped on top of the tyrants shoulders and clutched its bald head with his right hand and squeezed, until the blood began to flow out of the creature's eyes and mouth, and Gabe ripped the head off entirely. He then jumped off and collapsed on the ground, his hair eyes and body returning to normal. Jacob ran to him and swept him off the ground, and began to speak into a small radio on his right shoulder.

"Radik, we have a problem down here with Gabe come pick us up, I'm sending us our coordinates now over."

"Roger, I'll be there in three minutes, can you hold off till then, over."

"Roger" Jacob replied "we'll see you then over"

_Meanwhile, two miles away from Jacob's location, Barry Burton's team was having a surprisingly effective fight…_

"That's it hold them off!" Barry yelled to his snipers posted on their Warthogs. Their Black W2000 rifles recoiling against their soldiers as they fired at the lifeless drones.

"That's the last of em" said a sniper,

"Alright team lets get back to base" Barry said, reaching for his radio, but just as his thumb clicked the ON button, something caught his eye from farther away. A figure, running towards them,

"WHAT IS THAT" Barry yelled to one of the snipers,

"I don't know never seen it before" replied the sniper, "Wait, there's more, coming, hundreds, OH MY GOD…INFECTORS"

Everyone man the turrets!" Barry yelled quickly, "Don't let them get to you."

Instantly all the troops manned either a turret, or loaded his JK-87 rifle.

The infectors charged at the soldiers, some falling back from the shots being fired at them from the high powered turret guns posted on the rears of the warthogs.

"USE THE LAUNCHERS" Barry yelled as the infectors got closer, he could see their wide mouths lusting for blood. Suddenly two copters flew overhead and began firing at the line of infectors, taking many of them down. One of them fired a homing missile right in the center of the line, causing an eruption of dust and smoke to rise from the ground. Seizing the opportunity Barry ordered his men to retreat, and the five warthogs sped away, back to their base.

BACK AT JACOBS LOCATION

A Chopper swooped down, and landed right next to Jacob, the propeller slowing to a halt, and Radik stepped out of the chopper as its wide doors opened.

"What happened?" asked Radik, a look of surprise on his face as he saw Gabe collapsed in Jacobs arms.

"I don't know" Jacob replied, "he just suddenly went berserk and started ripping a tyrant apart and then he collapsed."

"Alright let's get him back to base; I'm sure Jill will want to hear this." Radik said as he walked back to the chopper, starting it up and beginning to take off and Jacob followed him into the chopper.


	3. Encyclopedia

Many People didn't know what I was talking about during the battle so hear is the monster encyclopedia of Resident Evil: Bleak Future

TYRANT: Everyone who has played a resident evil game knows what the tyrant is. It's a big bulky monster, with big muscles and is very tall. In my story it is approximately 31 feet tall. The tyrant in BF is a more lean towards the nemesis however because it has been trained to use weapons. These weapons include, rocket launchers, turret guns, and sometimes a giant sword. This beast is incredibly strong and has a strong thick skin, sort of like powerful leather. It wears a strong armor over that skin making it almost invulnerable to weapons. It wears a mask over its face making its head invulnerable too. Since it wears all this armor it is very slow. To beat this beast the 454 Bazooka was created, its shells can easily pierce its armor, taking it out quickly.

DRONES: drones are similar to the regular zombies of resident evil. They are slow, weak, and they spread their virus by biting humans, although they wear Kevlar armor and have been trained to use guns. Their guns have bullets tipped with t-virus, so if hit you are infected. They have a horrible sense of sight and rely on their hearing, Alone a drone is harmless, but in numbers they can be quite dangerous. They can be instantly taken out by a shot to the head. The resistance has made a cure for the virus, so they are virtually harmless.

INFECTORS: These are weak drones, they, are very fast, wear no armor, and have no weapons beside their claws. Their skin and claws are completely covered in very strong virus that on impact will burn and kill a human within a matter of minutes. There is no cure for their virus, and they only help you can give yourself if infected is a bullet in the head. They can be taken out by a shot to the head. They are very dangerous in numbers.

HUNTERS: they are exactly like their game counterparts. Fast, large, froglike creatures with claws.

MIMICS: these are drones that can mold themselves to look, and speak like humans. They can impersonate almost anything.

DIGGERS: these are large mole like creatures, 3 feet tall, 4 feet wide, 7 feet long. Their large claws can pierce steel. They are blind and rely on their sense of smell. They have weak skin and can easily be taken out.

CERBURUS': these are dogs identical to their game counterparts. They are used to guard important umbrella locations. Although they are stronger than drones they can be easily killed.

HARPYS: these are large eagles with large talons. They can pierce steel and easily crush human bone. They can be quickly taken out with a few shots to the head.

**REVISE BY REVIEWS **

**WEAPONS **

**A/N: all weapons are made mostly by me unless starred by a **

JK-87 Assault rifle: The JK-87 is a high powered assault rifle about the size of a modern day AK-47. It is made of black stainless steel, and uses a drum clip similar to the one of a Tommy gun. It can hold 60 mercury tipped rounds that can pierce through 2 inch thick armor. It has a slot on the bottom of its barrel so a combat knife can be attached for close combat use. It is probably one of the best weapons a man can have in this day and age.

Jacobs Sterling Blue shotgun: This shotgun is pump operated and can hold nine shells in a rectangular clip located in front of the trigger. It is made of black stainless steel, and has a wooden stock and pump, although, the barrel has been cut down from 16 inches long, to 11 inches long. It is a very powerful weapon up close and is used for finishing kills.

The Colt Python: Jacob uses this revolver in close combat. It has a silver stainless steel frame, a rubber grip and a six inch barrel. On the top, a scope can be put on since the pistol has a long range, (70 ft) although it is more effective close up. It has been modified by Jacob so it can hold nine bullets instead of six.

SL-14 Assault Rifle: This is an incredibly strong weapon. It has a long stock to support

the user, six rotating barrels, and a solver stainless steel frame. It has a grip that bends to the left (identical to Lugers) so the user can get a better hold on the weapon. It is fed by a large drum clip that comes in front of the trigger. When used the empty shells are ejected from a side slot on the left of the gun. This gun is very useful against Tyrants and other strong monsters.

RHP-22: This is a Automatic carbine pistol. With a build very similar to a modern day

TMP. It can hold 55 9x19 mm rounds and is very useful to an average soldier. It is given out to every Infantry soldier in the Umbrella Resistance force IT has a high firing speed therefore making it useful against drones and infectors. It has a laser sight built into the frame which is located in the front grip of the gun and a silencer can be attached.

Black Logan 8: This sniper rifle is used by the Red Eye group of the Umbrella Resistance

force. With its superior scope and firing power it is an excellent weapon for a sniper. Its stock absorbs most of the power and it has a clip that holds 15 rounds.

Black Sigma: This is the standard issue pistol of the U.R.F. (Umbrella Resistance Force) it's build is almost identical to the S&W Sigma except it has a laser sight built in. It holds 20 .40 caliber bullets. It is very powerful up close and less powerful farther away, so it is best used as a side arm in tight situations.

Jacobs Wakazishis: These two swords are made of stainless steel. They measure 30inches each. Their blades are extremely sharp. The hilts of these swords are wrapped in black leather, and their hand guards are shaped liked Octagons, engraved with dragons. The sheaths are black and can be slung over the back or waist.

Gabes Katana: This Sword is also made out of stainless steel, although it is larger than one of Jacobs Wakazishis, measuring 37 inches overall. The hand guard is circular and has etches in it. On the blade is an ancient writing that everyone in this future has long forgotten.

**A/N: THERE WILL BE MORE WEAPONS, ALTHOUGH I HAVE NOT HAD ANY NEW IDEAS FOR THEM, IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME. I NEED SOME NEW PISTOLS, A LIGHTWEIGHT SUBAMACHINE GUN, AND A GRENADE LAUNCHER, **


End file.
